The New!
by ShipperBody
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo are just married and they're living a happy life together. But Orihime weren't feeling very good... What's her problem? Is she sick? Or some other thing... ;X   IchiXHime


_Just a Drabble!_

**;D**

* * *

He was sleeping on the bed, dreaming about his job and his new life with the woman he always loved. She was sitting by the side of the bed, holding a blood test in hands, kneading it up, while looking at her true love. They've got married about three months and it seemed like they had just married. He was so romantic and she was so submissive for this love that everything worked so fine.

He was a surgeon at his father's clinic and she was an elementary school teacher. At home, the both were just a lovely and romantic couple.

But, since the first month of their marriage, she started feeling sick and dizzy every single day. Just strange feelings that she has never had before.

Worried, she went to a doctor, her friend and friend of her husband. He examined her, asked her to take a blood test and it would say what she had. When the time came, she went to the doctor's office and gave him the envelope of the blood test. He read it and smiled, looking at her with a very kind face. Then he told her what she had.

The girl almost fell from the chair, but remained still, because she was so happy and touched about it that she could cry of happiness. But, then, the doubt showed her face and the woman started feeling sad. Would he be happy with this? After all, they had just got married and they had never talked about something so serious about that.

"He will be fine! Just tell him!" Ishida, the doctor, told the girl when she was in his office.

"I'll! Just give me a minute." she said and then left the office, looking for the answer of her doubts.

Then, a month had passed and she hadn't told her husband about it. She began to think she was getting heavy and her breasts were getting bigger than the usual. She felt her face messed up and she couldn't sleep, because she was always feeling sick when she layed on the bed._ How am I supposed to tell him about something like this without letting him shocked? _she thought while was kneading more and more the test paper. _I know he will want it, but... Why am I so worried about it? _she looked at him in a very passionate and delirious way. Like he would slip from her fingers anytime. _Oh, yeah! I just remembered... Ishida-kun said that when women are in this way, they get very emotive. Maybe I'm at that group. _she cheered herself up, letting the paper slipping from her fingers.

"Hmmm..." the man by her side murmured, while looking for his beloved wife with eyes closed "Orihime?" he touched her pillow and didn't felt her face.

She let a sweet laugh and streched her hand 'till his hand, crossing their fingers. He smiled and opened his eyes, seeing his beautiful wife laughing at him. Oh, gosh! He truly loved that laugh!

"What's so funny?" he sat on the bed, beside her body, approaching themselves.

"Nothing." she answered while stroked his face "I just remembered I've got something to tell you, but I didn't want to wake you up."

He hugged her gently and kissed her lips, letting she wordless. When he stoped, he looked at her face and she was quite flushed.

"You aren't used to it yet?" he said a little bit frustrated.

"You have the same effect in me since the day we first met and I'd had a platonic love about you." looked in his eyes in a serious way.

"What happened?" he asked again, now worried about her.

"Ichigo... What would you say if I told you that I... I am... " she paused, scared, while was biting her lips. In fact, she was nervous and anxious.

"Tell me, Orihime!" he posed his nose in hers and was focused into her gray and shining eyes.

She breathed heavily and said at once, very fast.

"What would you say if I told you I'm pregnant?" his eyes widened.

_I said! I finally said it!_ she was quite happy inside, but was still worried about his toughts.

"Er... Er... " he was shocked.

_I was right._ she thought remembering Ishida Uryuu's words. _I know he's fine, but he is very, VERY, shocked! _

"Ichigo... " she waved her hand in front of his face and he continued in the same way, with eyes widened. She sighed and said "I have no choice. Sorry for that!"

She prepared her hands and began to tickle him, getting him out of his only world. He laughed very loud and asked her to stop it, but she couldn't. She wasn't feeling sick and she missed her funny time with her beloved husband.

"Enough, Orihime!" he shouted satisfied and layed her on the bed, getting on the top.

She began flushing again and he smiled in a way she's never seen before. It was so gentle and passionate, so happy and touching at the same time. What was that feeling in his eyes that she could see? He didn't know either.

"I love you." he said in the end approaching their faces and kissing her intensely. "I love you so much! Very much! I love you so very much!" and the both laughed.

"I love you much more!" she answered hugging him tightly after their vows.

"Why didn't you tell me before, huh? I would take care of a special doctor for you!" he told her, looking at her flushed face.

"Hmmm... Well, I went to Ishida-kun's office and he took care of me! I don't need any other doctor!" she smiled naively.

"Why him?" he twisted his face into a grimace of disgust "He isn't the town's best doctor, you know?"

"The best doctor is Ishida-kun and..." Ichigo looked mad at Orihime and she continued "The best husband is mine!" she laughed and kissed him intensely.

"It's a boy or a girl?" he asked very excited about it.

"Whoever comes, comes with a good health and a heart as kinders as of his father!" she said stroking her tummy and Ichigo kissed it after the care.

So, Kurosaki Orihime, the pregnant full of irrational doubts, could sleep quietly, without worrying about bad things, despite feeling sick and dizzy after playing tickling with her hubby.

**End**

* * *

_So... What did you think of it? _

_Thanks for reading it and I'm expecting the comments, alright?_

_XoXo_


End file.
